Optical characteristic systems are used in container shipping and storage yards, but have had some problems. Frequently the optical characteristic system is mounted on a container handler and reports an estimate of the container code of a container being handled by the container handler, along with at least one container image of the container code.
One problem involves operational management of multiple instances of these systems. The operational management issues include but are not limited to power cycling the installed optical characteristic systems in time for shifts when they are to be operated, ensuring the regular running of diagnostics to determine if a unit is able to work the shift, notification of the need for maintenance or the ability of the unit for working the shift. What is needed is an economical approach for performing these operations on a container handler equipped with an optical characteristic system. This includes coordinating the diagnostic procedures, handling exceptions (such as poorly readable container numbers), developing and updating equipment schedules for the container yard or shipping terminal based upon the diagnostic results and shift schedule. Also needed, mechanisms and method of interfacing multiple instances of the optical characteristic systems to a container inventory management system, with or without the other needs being discussed.